Ego Voco
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik untuk mencobanya? Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku. Caranya, Tepat ketika jarum jam berada diangka 12, Ucapkan kata ini dalam satu helaan nafas, dan aku akan datang kepadamu... Ego Voco…./ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch/ 2shoot


Tittle : Ego Voco

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : Romance, Fantasi

Rating : T

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

**.**

**.**

**~ Ego Voco ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul's Park, Seoul  
04.00 PM**_

_**.**_

Pria itu hanya duduk diam dikursi panjang yang berada ditaman kota seraya menatap kelopak-kelopak _cherry blossom _merah muda yang jatuh berguguran dan tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah. Meskipun seorang pria, dia biasanya menyukai moment-moment seperti sekarang ini yang hanya ditemuinya sekali dalam setahun. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, biasanya dia akan menikmatinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya, namun sekarang… tatapan kosong serta raut sedihnyalah yang terlihat begitu kentara.

Dia hanya begitu terngiang-ngiang dengan kata-kata kerabat serta orang tuanya yang selalu diucapkan terus menerus kepadanya. Membuat telinganya terasa akan tuli mendadak. Membuat kepalanya bisa saja suatu saat akan meledak saking frustrasinya.

"_Kapan kau menikah?"_ atau _"Umurmu sudah terlalu cukup untuk mencari seorang pasangan. Cepatlah menikah, kau ingin menjadi perjaka tua?"_

Kata-kata seperti itulah yang terus saja disuguhkan kepadanya. Hey, dia bahkan baru berumur 30 tahun. Menurutnya diumurnya yang sekarang ini masih terbilang cukup muda dan ideal. Lagipula banyak sekali lelaki diluar sana yang menikah diumur 35 bahkan hingga 40 tahun, jadi untuk apa dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius?

Tetapi nampaknya pemikiran orang tua serta kerabatnya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang difikirkannya. Bahkan orang tuanya – lebih tepatnya eommanya – sudah seringkali menyodorkan perempuan cantik kepadanya, mendaftarkannya ke biro jodoh, ataupun merencanakan kencan buta tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tetapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat ini, ibunya itu dengan kejam mengancamnya dengan kematian jika putranya itu tak kunjung mendapatkan wanita yang kelak akan dinikahinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, dia bisa apa?

Jangan kalian berfikir jika dia tidak laku. Oh ayolah, lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional. Dan jangan lupakan dengan karirnya yang begitu gemilang diusianya yang yah… masih terbilang 'muda'. Hanya wanita-wanita yang mempunyai masalah dengan penglihatannya saja yang mungkin akan menolak dan mengabaikannya.

Dia hanya… belum mendapatkan wanita yang cocok untuknya. Wanita yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Wanita yang mampu membuat jantungnya berlomba ketika hanya menatapnya saja. Wanita yang membuat darahnya berdesir cepat ketika melihat senyumnya. Wanita yang membuatnya nyaris mati hanya karena merindukannya. Hanya alasan klasik sebenarnya. Tetapi dari banyaknya wanita yang pernah dikenalnya dan menyukainya, tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan sederhana seperti itu.

Pria itu lalu membuka jas hitamnya lalu menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya hingga siku, melepas dasinya dengan serampangan lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya begitu saja. Tampak begitu lelah dan frustrasi, namun anehnya masih saja membuatnya terlihat tampan, seolah dia adalah satu dari hasil karya tuhan yang paling sempurna dijagad raya.

Pria itu memang langsung menuju ketempat ini setelah dia selesai bekerja, karena tempat ini merupakan tempat favoritnya ketika dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dari semua masalah yang hadir dihidupnya.

"_Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal itu yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habis-habisnya, lebih baik pergi ke perpustakaan kota saja, membaca novel-novel pembunuhan seperti biasanya,"_ fikirnya.

Pria itu menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, perpustakaan kota.

**.**

**.**

_**Library, Seoul**_

_**05.30 PM**_

_**.**_

Cho Kyuhyun - nama pria itu - memilih-milih buku yang terpajang di salah satu rak, mencari buku mana yang akan ia pinjam. Tetapi dia mendengus pelan karena rata-rata buku tentang pembunuhan yang ada diperpustakaan ini sudah pernah dibacanya. Yang tersisa hanya novel-novel klasik yang tidak ia suka, karena sulit untuk ia mengerti.

Dia lalu dengan iseng menelusuri langkahnya ke rak-rak disudut ruangan yang berisi buku-buku kuno yang memang begitu bersejarah. Perpustakaan ini memang perpustakaan tertua di kota Seoul, jadi jangan heran jika disini menyimpan berbagai macam buku bersejarah. Biasanya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan buku-buku kuno. Tetapi entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk pergi kesana.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat, tatapan pria itu terhenti pada sebuah buku yang entah kenapa begitu menarik perhatiannya. Jadi tanpa menunda-nunda, dia langsung mengambil buku tersebut. Buku itu sudah usang, tidak terlalu tebal, serta warna sampulnya yang sudah memudar, dan ada satu lagi yang baru disadarinya, buku ini tidak berjudul. Hell, setahunya petugas perpustakaan disini sangat menjaga kerapihan dan kedetailan buku, tetapi mengapa buku yang satu ini tampak tidak terurus?

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Kyuhyun bergegas ketempat Jung ahjuma, petugas perpustakaan yang ada dibagian depan ruangan, dan setelah dia sampai dia langsung menyerahkan buku yang ia pinjam tersebut.

Tetapi dahi pria itu membentuk kerutan samar tatkala wanita berbadan tambun dan berkaca mata tebal itu membolak-balikkan buku yang ada digenggamannya dengan alis yang bertaut. Tampak begitu bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana, Kyu?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian. Kyuhyun memang peminjam tetap diperpustakaan ini, maka dari itu wanita bermarga Jung itu mengenalnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari rak yang menyimpan buku-buku kuno diujung ruangan itu, ahjuma. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Buku ini tidak mempunyai judul, komputer tidak bisa melacak datanya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku begitu ceroboh untuk tidak mendata buku-buku disini," Gumamnya. "Sudahlah, karena kau juga merupakan peminjam tetap diperpustakaan ini, ambillah… buku ini aku berikan kepadamu." Lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun terperangah.

"Benarkah ahjuma? Kau serius?" Tanyanya tidak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan dari wanita itu. "Woa… terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik." Serunya senang dengan sedikit memuji seraya menerima buku itu dengan senang hati.

"Ya, sama-sama, Kyu. Aku memang yang terbaik, masa kau baru menyadarinya?" Balas Jung ahjuma dengan nada menggoda yang hanya dibalas oleh Kyuhyun dengan kekehan ringannya.

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Appartement**

**11.00 PM**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang king size miliknya seraya menatap buku yang baru saja menjadi miliknya itu dengan dahi yang berkerut. Merasa aneh karena sedari tadi ia membolak-balikkan buku tersebut, tetapi tidak ada keterangan sedikitpun yang dapat ditemukan olehnya. Bahkan nama pengarangnya saja tidak ada.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun mulai membuka halaman pertama. Membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding di sertai rasa penasaran yang menggelitik pikirannya. Barisan-barisan huruf yang tertata rapi tercetak jelas di halaman pertama buku usang itu. Dengan rasa aneh tertahan dia pun mulai membaca buku itu dengan seksama.

_**Teruntuk siapa saja yang membaca buku ini**_

_**Aku tetapkan mulai saat ini kau sebagai pemilikku**_

_**Berbangga hatilah karena aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu**_

_**Jika kau berfikir aku adalah jin yang mengabulkan keinginan? Maka kau salah besar!**_

_**Aku adalah **__**Tháv̱ma**__**, sang pemberi keajaiban…**_

Kyuhyun berhenti membaca dan mengernyit heran. Baru saja dia membaca paragraf pertama yang terdapat dibuku tersebut namun dia sama sekali belum mengerti maksudnya. _Tháv̱ma?_Sang pemberi keajaiban, eh? Dan apa benar yang dikatakan buku ini jika dia bisa mengabulkan permintaannya? Atau buku ini hanya sebuah cerita konyol yang sengaja ditulis pengaranya untuk membodohi pembaca?

Dia lalu berusaha mengenyahkan keengganan dan keanehannya dan terus melanjutkan membaca. Tidak ada sesuatu yang begitu berarti, membuatnya sedikit merasa bosan. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya terhenti di sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya menahan nafas sepersekian detik.

_**Bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik untuk mencobanya?**_

_**Jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku**_

_**Caranya, Tepat ketika jarum jam berada diangka 12**_

_**Ucapkan kata ini dalam satu helaan nafas, dan aku akan datang kepadamu**_

_**Ego Voco….**_

Tunggu, tunggu! Apakah buku ini mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memanggil… sang _Tháv̱ma?_

Kyuhyun terlihat beberapa kali menghirup napas. Berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. Dia tidak takut sebenarnya. Dia hanya… sedikit bersemangat. Oh ayolah, bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda denganmu adalah suatu hal yang menarik. Apalagi dia akan bertemu dengan _Tháv̱ma_, sang pemberi keajaiban. Dia juga begitu penasaran dengan rupa dari sang _Tháv̱ma _tersebut. Apakah sama seperti jin-jin yang sering dilihatnya ditelevisi? Atau serupa dengan peri yang cantik jelita? Atau mungkin juga laksana dewi-dewi yunani layaknya _aphrodite_ yang pernah dibacanya dalam mitologi yunani kuno?

_Aish, jinjja_! Dia tidak pernah merasa seantusias ini!

Pria itu beberapa kali melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Menghitung setiap detik dan menitnya. Tampak benar-benar fokus dan antusias. Mengira-ngira berapa lama lagi dia bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh buku tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika itu, ketika jarum panjang jam menuju angka dua belas, dia langsung bersiap-siap dan menutup matanya. Menghirup napas sekilas, lalu…

"_**Ego voco…**_"

Bertepatan ketika dia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang entah berasal darimana langsung menghantam wajahnya, bersamaan dengan angin yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus begitu kencang, menyerbunya tanpa ampun, membuat pria itu hanya bisa menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah semua kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba itu dirasanya sudah berakhir, pria itu lalu mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dan tepat ketika dia sudah melakukannya, dia langsung merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas. Seolah oksigen yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya direnggut begitu saja. Seolah sebentar lagi dia juga akan tumbang karena merasa tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri.

Seorang malaikat, dewi, atau peri, atau entahlah, berdiri didepannya dengan kecantikan yang tak terdefinisikan. Bahkan kata cantik saja tidak bisa menggambarkan secantik apa dia.

Dia memakai gaun putih yang melilit tubuh rampingnya, sebuah gaun yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu dibuat dari jenis kain seperti apa. Gaun tersebut dibuat dengan membentuk lilitan yang begitu rumit dan ada sebuah untaian cukup panjang di bagian bawah yang sepertinya akan melambai anggun setiap kali wanita tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, membuatnya berfikir jika desainer terhebat sekalipun tidak akan ada yang sanggup untuk membuatnya.

Wajah gadis itu yang sedari tadi membuatnya mengumpat-umpat didalam hati. Wajah yang nampak begitu polos, bahkan dia yakin jika gadis dihadapannya ini tidak menggunakan make-up sama sekali, tetapi anehnya dia masih terlihat begitu cantik dan elok. Jenis wajah yang dirasanya tiada duanya. Wajah yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seakan buta dari kecantikan lainnya. Hanya terfokus padanya saja.

Rambut ikal sebahunya ia gerai dan ada bunga-bungaan kecil yang saling melilit membentuk lingkaran, terpasang indah diatas kepalanya. Bunga yang Kyuhyun yakini tidak dapat ditemukan dibelahan dunia manapun. Dan dibelakang tubuh gadis itu ada sepasang sayap yang begitu indah, begitu menyilaukan, yang membuat gadis itu laksana simbol kecantikan dimuka bumi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam, membeku ditempatnya. Dia hanya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Terlalu mengagumi sosok wanita yang berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Jadi inikah wujud asli dari _Tháv̱ma_? Sang pemberi keajaiban itu? Mengapa dia terlihat semenyilaukan ini?

"Jadi kaulah yang saat ini menjadi pemilikku?" Ucap gadis itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memelototkan matanya, merasa takjub dengan setiap gerakan sepasang kaki jenjang milik gadis itu. Cara berjalannya saja bak seorang model yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok diatas _catwalk._ Begitu anggun dan mempesona.

Dan, astaga! Bahkan suara gadis itu seperti alunan melodi yang terdengar begitu indah. Seperti nyanyian surgawi. Layaknya simfoni yang tidak pernah ia dengar dalam jenis musik apapun.

**.**

**.**

Mereka saat ini duduk disofa panjang yang ada dibalkon milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam dan belum berniat untuk membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Masih merasa syok dengan kehadiran dewi tercantik yang ada disebelahnya saat ini. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin diketahuinya, yang ingin ditanyakannya. Namun lidahnya seolah kelu, dia hanya bisa terus berceloteh didalam hati.

Dia lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dia harus menanyakan semua perihal yang ingin diketahuinya. Harus!

Kyuhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu, tapi sial, lagi-lagi ia dibuat terpesona akan keindahan sang _Tháv̱ma_. Pria itu dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menemukan kembali fokusnya yang sempat hilang entah kemana. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu menampakkan wajah bodoh dan idiotnya didepan gadis itu. Ck! Dia tidak pernah merasa sekonyol ini dihadapan seorang wanita.

"He… Hey," Ucapnya gugup yang membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Pria itu terlihat kesusahan untuk menelan saliva-nya sendiri. "Benarkah kau adalah… _Tháv̱ma_? Sang pemberi keajaiban itu?" tanyanya kemudian yang dibalas anggukkan pelan dari gadis itu. Pria itu baru menyadari jika sayap cantik yang berada dibelakang gadis itu sudah menghilang tanpa disadarinya.

"Sebenarnya di _Ef̱tychía_ ada banyak sekali _Tháv̱ma_, tetapi kali ini akulah yang diutus kebumi untuk menemuimu dan memberi keajaiban kepadamu."

Pria itu terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa itu _Ef̱tychía_? Lalu jika namamu bukan _Tháv̱ma_… aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, merasa begitu bingung dengan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

"_Ef̱tychía_… negeri yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dimana kau tidak akan pernah merasakan penderitaan sedikitpun," Jawabnya menerawang seraya membentuk bibirnya menjadi lengkungan tipis, membuat Kyuhyun menahan napasnya sepersekian detik. Terpesona. Lagi. "Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, hmm… nama korea-ku adalah Lee Sungmin. Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu." Lanjutnya.

'_Lee Sungmin, eh? Nama yang begitu indah seperti pemiliknya.' _fikir Kyuhyun.

"Dan apakah namamu… Cho kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya," jawab pria itu singkat. "Lalu… apa kau akan berada disisiku untuk selamanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun -tiba saja satu pemikiran dengan jahil melintas diotaknya. Alangkah bahagianya jika sampai gadis itu tertahan bersamanya untuk selamanya. Dia bahkan berniat untuk menjadikan gadis ini sebagai istrinya. Oh ayolah, gadis ini begitu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Lee Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Ketika aku sudah mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, aku akan kembali ke _Ef̱tychía_, dunia dimana seharusnya aku berada."

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. "Apakah hanya satu permintaan yang aku dapatkan darimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya. Kau bukanlah aladin yang dapat meminta 3 permintaan. Aku hanya memberimu satu. Tapi ingat, kau harus meminta satu keajaiban yang mungkin sangat mustahil hadir dalam hidupmu, maka dari itu kau harus memikirkannya sebaik mungkin," jawab Sungmin lagi seraya tersenyum dan memamerkan eye smile-nya.

"Lalu…" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, menghirup napas sekilas. " Kau tidak akan pergi, kan, sebelum aku mengatakan satu permintaanku itu?" tanyanya pelan, sarat dengan permohonan.

Sungmin diam. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkannya ketika dia melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun. Tetapi dengan bijaksana dia kembali menebarkan senyumannya kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi seperti yang kau tahu jika tempat asliku bukan dibumi. Suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Aku tidak mungkin selamanya terus berada disampingmu sampai kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Aku hanya seorang_ Tháv̱ma _yang berkewajiban memberikan keajaiban untukmu, sesuai tugasku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku dipanggil untuk kembali, maka aku harus siap kembali, kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Jadi… kemungkinan besar gadis ini akan tetap kembali ke asalnya meskipun ia menunda-nunda satu permintaannya itu? Hm… jika begitu baiklah, dia akan memanfaatkan waktu singkatnya ini untuk bersama Sungmin-nya.

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau hanya berdiri disana saja? Berhubung tidak ada kamar lagi diapartement ini ditambah aku tidak tega membiarkan seorang wanita tidur disofa dan aku juga tidak mau melakukannya, jadi kemarilah, aku izinkan kau untuk tidur bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong diranjangnya, mengajak Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya itu untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengalah dan tidur disofa saja, maka jawabannya PRIA ITU SENGAJA! Bukankah pria itu pernah bilang jika ia akan memanfaatkan waktu singkatnya dengan sebaik mungkin bersama Sungmin? Maka ini adalah salah satu caranya. Cho Kyuhyun memang pria yang paling bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kan?

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri menatap Kyuhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sedikit enggan namun disisi lain dia harus menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun, karena pria itulah yang sudah memanggilnya. Maka dengan sedikit terpaksa, perlahan-lahan dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pria itu.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin dengan intens, sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika melihat apa yang dikenakan Sungmin. Hanya piyama tidur biasa sebenarnya. Piyama miliknya yang sudah tidak muat lagi ditubuhnya tetapi terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungil gadis itu yang anehnya masih saja membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Pria itu hanya merasa terganggu dengan gaun yang dipakai Sungmin. Maka ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengganti gaun panjangnya dengan baju yang lebih santai.

Entah mengapa pria itu didera gugup yang luar biasa ketika Sungmin sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Astaga, seumur hidupnya, semenjak ia tumbuh dewasa, ia belum pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan wanita sebelumnya. Rasanya… seperti… mm… dia akan mengalami MALAM PERTAMA!

Maka untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya, pria itu memiringkan posisi tidurnya sehingga membelakangi Sungmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumamnya tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu disini. Kau harus bertingkah layaknya seorang manusia biasa. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, lagipula aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku ketika dibumi. Kekuatanku bereaksi hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu saja." jawab Sungmin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

**.**

**.**

_**In the morning…**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan ketika merasakan sinar keemasan yang terasa menghangatkan itu menelusup dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya, menyentuhnya tanpa ampun. Dia kemudian mengucek pelan kedua matanya tetapi setelah itu ia melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

Pria itu kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya yang telentang menjadi menyamping, mencari posisi ternyamannya, tetapi dia merasa seperti ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Maka dengan kelopak mata yang belum terbuka dengan sempurna, ia mencoba menemukan kembali fokusnya dan mencari tahu apa yang mengganjal dipagi ini.

Tetapi dia langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui jika pemandangan indahlah yang ditangkap oleh kamera matanya. Segaris senyuman tipis kemudian terpatri dibibirnya manakala melihat wajah polos malaikat cantik yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya. Wajah cantik Sungmin-nya. Oh, apakah baru saja dia menyebut jika gadis itu adalah miliknya?

Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, menelisik setiap jengkal wajah gadis itu. Memeriksa adakah kecacatan yang sedikit tuhan berikan pada sang _Tháv̱ma. _Tetapi sekeras apapun usahanya, tetap saja, gadis itu benar-benar diciptakan tanpa cela. Sepertinya tuhan dalam _mood_ yang baik ketika menciptakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja satu pemikiran terlintas diotaknya, suatu hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh kerabat-kerabatnya serta orang tuanya tetapi sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya dan selalu disangkalnya. Memikirkan sebuah keputusan dan komitmen baru yang sangat mustahil ia ambil dalam kehidupannya.

Entah mengapa saat ini ia mulai berfikir tentang masa depan dan sebuah… pernikahan. Mengikat gadis yang tidur disampingnya ini untuk hidup bersamanya. Menjadi seseorang yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum ia tertidur dan ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, ia juga akan melihat wajah yang sama. Seseorang yang akan menemani masa tuanya. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Tidak peduli dengan satu kenyataan bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang _Tháv̱ma _dan ia baru saja mengenalnya. Ia hanya merasa gadis itulah orang yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Gadis itulah tulang rusuknya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin, tanpa disadarinya wajahnya bergerak maju, mencoba menggapai bibir pinkish milik gadis itu. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang difikirkannya. Dia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Mungkin dia sudah gila? Ya, mungkin. Bukankah orang jatuh cinta memang bisa melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu?

Dan tepat ketika kedua belah bibir itu saling bertaut, Kyuhyun langsung menyesap dan melumat bibir Sungmin seolah begitu memujanya. Tetapi satu yang tidak disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang membelalak dengan sempurna. Sepasang mata milik Sungmin, sang _Tháv̱ma._

Dengan refleks, Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu begitu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat kikuk, mencoba mencari alasan apa yang tepat untuk tindakan konyol yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Eung… manusia di bumi memang melakukan itu setiap kali bangun dari tidur," Jawabnya mencoba beralibi.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku serius." Katanya lagi berusaha menyakinkan Sungmin ketika melihat raut tidak percaya yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Be… benarkah begitu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun langsung bersorak dalam hati ketika mendengar jawaban polos Sungmin. Maka dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dia menjawab, "Benar. Maka dari itu kau harus melakukan apa yang aku lakukan tadi jika kau bangun lebih dahulu sebelum aku. Arasseo?"

Ada senyum jahil yang tidak terlihat begitu kentara di wajah pria itu. Sementara Sungmin sendiri tampak memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan oh tidak! Nampaknya sang _Tháv̱ma _yang polos terpengaruh dengan ucapan iblis licik macam Cho Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo," ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Huft, Pria itu harus bersyukur, kan, karena gadis cantik dihadapannya ini bukanlah seorang manusia?

Jadi, dia akan mendapatkan satu ciuman ketika dia bangun tidur, eh? Mungkin mulai besok dia akan sengaja agar bangun lebih telat dari gadis itu. Dan tentu saja, dia sangat sangat tidak sabar untuk itu.

**.**

**.**

_**In the morning, again…**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang berjarak dua meter dari kamarnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya manakala tercium aroma yang menggelitik indera penciumannya sekaligus membuat cacing-cacing diperutnya melonjak-lonjak. Maka bukannya melanjutkan tujuan awalnya, dia malah berbalik menuju ruang makan.

Pria itu langsung terdiam ditempatnya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap Sungmin yang sedang asyik menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan. Satu pemandangan baru lagi yang hadir dikehidupannya. Tetapi semua itu bukannya mengganggunya, ia malah merasa begitu menikmatinya. Dan ia menunggu kejutan-kejutan lainnya yang sepertinya akan mewarnai hari-harinya kedepan.

Dia lalu tersenyum kecil ketika berfikir jika gadis itu anehnya masih tetap cantik dengan wajah berkeringat dan apron merah muda yang melilit tubuhnya. Dan entahlah apa yang difikirkannya jika keringat yang membasahi wajah gadis itu membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menggoda.

Pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh gadis itu, mengamatinya diam-diam. Tubuh gadis itu yang begitu mungil dan tampak begitu rapuh seolah mengundangnya untuk memeluknya. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak, berada diantara pilihan untuk memeluk gadis itu atau tidak. Namun dia segera mengenyahkan semua pemikiran bodohnya.

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungminnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Sungmin melonjak ditempatnya.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku," semprot gadis itu langsung yang dibalas hanya dengan cengiran lebar dan wajah tanpa dosa dari Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Jawab pria itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Ck, Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar!

"Aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Tanganku gatal sekali ketika melihat bahan makanan yang memenuhi kulkasmu itu, mereka seolah mengundangku untuk segera memasak." Ucap gadis itu dengan mata bersina-sinar, tampak begitu antusias.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Bukankah Lee Sungmin adalah seorang _Tháv̱ma _yang mempunyai kekuatan? Memasak mungkin adalah hal yang tidak penting untuknya. Bukankah hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya semua makanan yang ia inginkan sudah tersaji dihadapannya? Tetapi yang terpenting, apa seorang _Tháv̱ma _juga merasakan lapar?

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Seolah seluruh tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menciptakan makanan seperti ini." Jawabnya sambil melirikkan matanya pada semua makanan yang adam didepannya yang membuat Kyuhyun terperangah ditempatnya. Merasa takjub sekaligus heran.

"Hah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu Kyu!" Seru Sungmin tatkala pria itu akan melangkahkan kakinya. Dia lalu berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung berdiri tepat dihadapan pria itu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eung… itu…"

Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Ada ap—"

Belum sempat pria itu meneruskan kalimatnya, dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir pria itu. Mengecupnya singkat lalu melepasnya kembali.

Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tetapi karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Alis gadis itu bertaut manakala melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri masih terpaku ditempatnya. Masih begitu syok dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Sungmin kepadanya.

"Aku— aku bangun terlebih dahulu dari dirimu, jadi bukankah aku harus melakukan itu padamu?" tanya Sungmin pelan disertai dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Ekhem," Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menemukan fokusnya kembali sekaligus menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Ya, itu benar. Kau harus melakukan itu setiap kau bangun terlebih dulu. Baguslah jika kau sudah melakukannya, teruslah seperti itu." jawabnya dengan tampang meyakinkan. "Baiklah, aku harus mandi dulu." Lanjutnya seraya langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Tetapi ditengah jalan pria itu menghentikan langkahnya seraya berfikir sejenak. Memantapkan keputusannya sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. "—dan satu lagi, mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasiku, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya, namun ketika melihat wajah serius Kyuhyun dia langsung tersentak dan dengan refleks dia berteriak, "Aku mengerti,"

"Baguslah. Good girl!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya. Entah mengapa langkahnya terasa begitu ringan dan dia juga merasa ada begitu banyak bunga yang bermekaran dihatinya.

Sementara gadis itu masih mengerutkan dahinya, masih merasa bingung dengan kata 'kekasih'. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya, _"Apa itu kekasih?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***To Be Continued ***


End file.
